wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The August 1, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 1, 2016 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Episode summary Enzo Amore & Sasha Banks vs Chris Jericho & Charlotte Fulfilling the girlhood dream was only half the battle. In her first Raw as WWE Women’s Champion, Sasha Banks found herself put on her heels — and her back — by the Superstar she beat to win the title in the first place, Charlotte. Granted, the circumstances of her defeat were unique: For one, a face-off between Charlotte and Sasha was interrupted by Chris Jericho, and later Enzo Amore, leading Raw General Manager Mick Foley to set up the first Mixed Tag Team Match of the New Era. For another, Kevin Owens, of all people, wandered to commentary to throw some shade Enzo’s way for stealing his thunder on WWE Draft Center a couple weeks back. And finally, both Dana Brooke and Jericho interfered right as The Boss entered the home stretch. Sasha disposed of Dana easily, but she spent a little too long slapping Jericho across the face, and Charlotte capitalized by kicking out her knee and striking with Natural Selection. Jericho got the last word of the evening, however, when he hit Enzo with a post-match Codebreaker. And even though he made himself scarce when Big Cass stomped down to the ring in response, Jericho might rest easier next time, because as Owens said later in the show, he's got Jericho's back. Rusev vs Mark Henry As you may have heard, Rusev and Lana got married over the weekend, which technically means The Super Athlete's United States Title retention against Mark Henry is part of his honeymoon. And he certainly earned it, withstanding a turn-back-the-clock performance from a reinvigorated Henry, who wasn’t willing to go quietly into the “mentorship” role Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley envisioned for him. His attempts to reopen the Hall of Pain nearly ended with Rusev defeated, though a kick to the back of Henry’s head allowed The Super Athlete to lock in the Accolade and retain his prize. And then, things got interesting. As Rusev got on the mic to proclaim himself unbeatable, Roman Reignsswaggered down to the ring and threw hands with The Bulgarian Brute, ultimately laying him out with a Superman Punch off the steps as the big man tried to run. That honeymoon might be over sooner than Rusev would like. Nia Jax vs Ariel Monroe Not to be outdone by Braun Strowman’s continuous obliterations, Nia Jax notched her second consecutive trouncing this week, a quick victory over a local competitor named Ariel Monroe. In all fairness to Miss Monroe, she gave Nia a solid fight, scoring a little bit of offense with a double boot to the imposing Superstar off the second rope. But when she dared to throw a forearm to Nia’s face, that’s when Jax kicked into high gear, shaking off the effects of the attack and trouncing Monroe in short order. Results * Mix Tag Team Match: '''Chris Jericho & Charlotte defeated Enzo Amore & Sasha Banks * '''Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev © (w/ Lana) defeated Mark Henry by submission * Singles Match: '''Nia Jax defeated Ariel Monroe Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:WWE television episodes